Twenty Shades of Red In the Flame
by 20 Initiates 20 Authors
Summary: -Explanation inside; PLEASE READ!-
1. Introduction

** Introduction to _our_ story:**

**Hello, I'm _Ms. Insanity's Mr. Vanity _(Don't ask! xD); ****the founder and creator of 20 Initiates, 20 Authors.**

**Basically, as the title states, we are a collaborative group of Authors who all contribute to one story: _Twenty Shades of Red In the Flame._**

**For those of you who have read the works of 24 Tributes, 24 Authors, this will be familiar to you.**

**Which, if you haven't read their stories _(Tears of Blood & Bring Them To Their Knees_), you should.**

**As they helped make this idea blossom inside my head; as well as the fact that they are both brilliant works of literature. **

**Anyways, this story is set in the year after Four's initiation.**

**This is his first year of being a Trainer at the Dauntless Compound.**

**Each of us 20 Authors, portray one of the 20 initiates taking part.**

**Your reviews and reactions to the characters, highly affects our plots in various ways.**

**The final Rankings are affected greatly by you; showing that you hold a good amount of power with this story.**

**The Ranking spots of 1, and 3 have already been filled due to a Plot Idea we have going on... **

**But the rest are still open and it's up to you to show your support for certain characters!**

**Some will die, many will become Factionless, and few will ever be the same...**

* * *

_THE CHARACTERS:_

1. Maelle "Elle" Saunders, DB

2. Niko Beaux, DB

3. Unfilled

4. Candice Lawson, T-Candor

5. Sadie Clemens, T-Amity

6. Lacey 'Ace' Eaves, DB

7. Kathryn Sin Clare, T-Erudite

8. Lena Auburn, T-Abnegation

9. Nikoda Daniels, DB

10. Blake Ryder, DB

11. Krista "Kris" Strichter, DB

12. Logan James Ragnarok, T-Erudite

13. Pamela Turpin - Lynelle Everhart, DB

14. Macy Eden Stell, T-Abnegation

15. _The rest are still under creation at the moment_

16.

17.

18.

19.

20.

* * *

THE AUTHORS:

1. TRISTEN- Ms. Insanity's Mr. Vanity - Maelle Saunders, DB

2. MICHELA - .Divergent - Niko Beaux, DB

3. OPEN!

4. JULIA - .Erudite - Candice Lawson, T-C

5. SIDNEY - prt sc - Sadie Clemens, T-AM

6. MockingjaysFlying - Lacey 'Ace' Eaves, DB

7. dauntless13 - Kathryn Sin Clare, T-E

8. MEGAN - TheEightPotter - Lena Auburn, T-AB

9. Demolation Flame - Nikoda Daniels, DB

10. DauntlessTobias - Blake Ryder, DB

11. KATIE - .Erudite - Krista "Kris" Strichter, DB

12. OPEN!

13. VreeIsMe - Reeve Jerrick Garron, DB

14. CHASE - Thirty Seconds 2 Mars - Logan James Ragnarok, T-E

15. Pamela Turpin - Lynelle Everhart, DB

16. CAT - Queen Of Derp - Jem Castel, DB

17. Raissa Reyes - Macy Eden Stell, T-AB

18. DauntlessFire - James Summers, T-AM

19. OPEN!

20. OPEN!

* * *

**We are still looking for Authors for this story!**

**If you feel you have the talent and dedication for this story, then please go to our forum for more information!**

**20 Initiates, 20 Authors**

**(Search it by that name!)**

**You have to have at least 1 posted story and be approved by me if you plan to become an Author for this story!**

**Anyways, the character introduction chapters should start to be posted by the middle dates of this month!**

**So, look out for that! **

**Now, before I go, I must put some story bit in here unless I plan to be eaten alive...**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

_Excerpts from Elle's chapter:_

Screeching tires. Glass skidding on the pavement. That's what danced in my nightmares ever since that day.

* * *

I hear the faint whistle of the train in the distance as I let a shudder run through me.

* * *

I'm brought out of my daydream as the wind from the train's speed causes my hair to whirl around my oval-shaped face.

* * *

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock, done._

* * *

But I don't really need it. I know what I'm choosing. _Dauntless._

* * *

**Wow...**

**Trust me, her chapter is SO much better than this!**

**Anyways, I hope you're as excited as I am and please read and review our upcoming chapters!**

**And look out for sequels if you'd like to be an Author after we finish this one! (I know I keep repeating this, but... xD)**

**Now...**

**Au revoir!**

**Love,**

**Tristen**

**(Ms. Insanity's Mr. Vanity)**


	2. Update of Information

Hey, ya'll, Michela (RainbowsAreNotJustForUnicorn s) here with a little update!

We're hoping to have the first twenty chapters up by the later dates of this month, but no promises on that account. If you're interested in taking a spot, PM ME at RainbowsAreNotJustForUnicorn s, not at this account and I can hook you up with a spot that ended up empty :D

This will be the order of characters/authors for the chapters to be posted, this list is missing four authors at the moment but they will be there eventually!

(ONLY CURRENT AUTHORS AND CHARACTERS)

Summers, James ~ DauntlessFire

Strichter, Krista ~ .Erudite

Stell, Macy ~ Raissa Reyes

Sin Clare, Kathryn ~ dauntless13

Saunders, Maelle ~ Ms. Insanity's Mr. Vanity

Ryder, Blake ~DauntlessTobias

Ragnarok, Logan ~ Thirty Seconds 2 Mars

Lawson, Candice ~ .Erudite

Garron, Reeve ~ VreeIsMe

Everhart, Lynelle ~ Pamela Turpin

Eaves, Lacey ~ MockingjaysFlying

Daniels, Nikoda ~ Demolation Flame

Clemens, Sadie ~ prt sc

Auburn, Lena ~ TheEightPotter

Abernathy, Niko ~ RainbowsAreNotJustForUnicorn s

The second part of this update is to tell you about how we're going to be doing the rankings, because as you know, the Dauntless initiates are ranked after each week of training. SO to do this, we need YOU to rank them in your reviews!

After each round of chapters, you can use this list ( I'll update it with the others when we get them ) to rank them from 1 to 20, 1 is the best, 20 is the worst. I'll use your ranks to make the lists for people!

Also, if you have any constructive critiscim, questions or anything else, tell us so we can improve!

Love ya'll,

Michela


End file.
